


Good Puppy

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: Zack Fair couldn't believe his luck when Commander Hewley agreed to take him as his personal apprentice. But he should have known that it was too good to be true. How did he always find himself stuck in messy situations?





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I was slinking through the kink meme and came across a couple of puppy!play fic prompts and ideas started swimming through my mind and wouldn't stop. Also, this is un-beta'd so if you find an error, please let me know.
> 
> I will say right now that this is dub-con so if that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read this.
> 
> For the rest of you, enjoy my sick fantasy.

Zackary Fair had already had a few one on one lessons with Commander Hewley before he was offered the option to apprentice under the First Class. He hadn’t expected it as he was still a cadet, but he had already passed all his tests and was supposed to get the Mako injection within the next month. When he’d asked about why, Commander Hewley said that he saw a lot of potential in him.

Commander Rhapsodos, on the other hand, had named him Puppy after watching how eager the cadet was during one of the trainings to learn from the First Class SOLDIER. He made a comment to Commander Hewley about getting him a collar and teaching him to behave so they had a good attack dog.

General Sephiroth, who had also been there, had just told Commander Rhapsodos to let Commander Hewley train “the puppy” his own way -- Zack couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not.

When he found out that he was going to be living with Commander Hewley, he was even more excited. He was going to be able to learn from the First Class SOLDIERs on a constant basis and he had taken his few possessions he had brought with him to his training.

“Follow me,” Commander Hewley said. “I’ll show you to the apartment.”

“What about training, Sir?”

“We’ll get you settled first.”

Zack nodded eagerly and followed the Commander towards the SOLDIER quarters. He would be sharing an entire floor with only three others and those were the three First Class. He was certain that this was a dream and he’d eventually wake up from. There was no way this was reality.

They reached the apartment and Zack looked around to see that it looked like a regular bachelor pad. The walls were white and the furniture was all black leather. There was a coffee table, a TV, and bookshelves. As he looked over at a dinner table, he noticed two bowls on the ground. One was full of water and the other was empty. Did the Commander have a pet?

Zack was led into the second bedroom where there was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and… a cage? Alright, he was almost certain that Commander Hewley had a dog. There was no way that cage could be for anything else. In fact, Zack was almost certain that he could comfortably fit in there if he so chose. It had to be a huge dog, though there was no sign of it other than the cage and the food dishes.

“I’m not sharing a room with your dog, am I?” Zack joked. Surely the dog would be sleeping with Commander Hewley and not some stranger?

"In a way," Commander Hewley answered.

The door suddenly opened and Zack frowned as he heard Commander Rhapsodos ask, "Are we late?

“No,” Commander Hewley replied. “We just got here a few moments ago.” He turned to Zack. “Put your things in the closet and then come out.”

Zack nodded and watched as Commander Hewley left before letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. What did he mean that Zack would be sharing a room with a dog in a way? What did that even mean?

He decided that he wanted answers more than he wanted to hide away and put his bag in the closet. He wanted to make a good first impression and show Angeal that he hadn’t made a mistake. Even if that meant sharing a room with a huge smelly dog that he still hadn’t seen yet.

He walked out to find the three First Class SOLDIERs all sitting on the couch, talking about something Zack didn’t know. He glanced around awkwardly, trying to find the dog and finding nothing. There was a collar on the table, what looked like mitts, and a sleek wooden device.

Zack went to sit on the couch, only to have Commander Rhapsodos shoot him a look as he said, “No dogs on the couch, puppy.”

Zack just glared at him and sat down before Commander Hewley said, “You heard Genesis, Zackary. Off the couch.”

“But-”

Zack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wasn’t a dog, he was a SOLDIER just like them. Well, almost like them once the Mako injection next month. Sure they called him Puppy, but it was just a nickname, wasn’t it? They couldn’t be serious.

“On the floor, next to my legs,” Commander Hewley ordered.

Zack frowned, but slipped down onto the ground, leaning against the couch as he waited for the scolding for that as well. He looked up at the three men expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

“Do you remember my asking you if you would obey my every order while I mentored you?” Angeal questioned. “As well as other things?”

Zack nodded hesitantly. Of course he remembered, but he thought it was just in terms of training, not of becoming a dog.

“Sephiroth and Genesis know what our… relationship has come to consist of and I know that you and Genesis had some… fun when you were still a cadet.”

Zack’s cheeks flamed at that. He thought that Commander Rhapsodos had insisted that it would be a secret and no one would ever find out. Considering that he was only a green cadet at the time and hadn’t realized that he had just been fucked by one of Shinra’s Elite SOLDIERs.

“What does that have to do with treating me like a dog?” Zack questioned.

“Since you act like a hyperactive puppy, we’ve decided to treat you like one,” Rhapsodos said as Commander Hewley leaned forward and grabbed the collar, wrapping it around Zack’s neck and locking it in place. “It’s only when you’re on this floor as no one else is allowed on this floor.”

“You can say no,” his mentor made it clear. “But the moment you do, I will stop being your mentor and you will rejoin the rest of the Third Class.”

Zack frowned at that. They were giving him an ultimatum. He could either be their pet dog and submit to everything they wanted or he could just be like every other regular SOLDIER and work his way up the normal way.

“W-what does this entail?”

“Do you agree to our offer?” Commander Hewley questioned.

Swallowing his pride, Zack nodded in agreement.

“As we stated before, you are our dog. As such, while on this floor, you will crawl around on all fours. You will not speak as a human, you will communicate like the dog you are. You will be punished for transgressions and rewarded for good behavior. Those punishments and rewards will be for what you do here as well as in your SOLDIER training and missions.”

Zack stared at Sephiroth, dumbfounded by what he was hearing.

“W-what kind of rew… HEY!” Zack glared at the redheaded commander who had just hit him over the head with a rolled up newspaper. “What’s that for? Ow! Stop it!”

“Did you not understand what Sephiroth just said? Dogs do not talk, puppy.”

Angeal sighed and said, “You have until our meeting before the rules go into effect, Zackary. You may ask your questions.”

“What about going to the bathroom?” Zack questioned, shifting uncomfortably.

“You will be able to use the bathroom as a human, but that is the only thing. Baths, food, everything else will be as if you are a dog.”

“No one will ever find out about this?”

“So long as you don’t tell anyone, no.”

“W-what about rewards and p-punishments?”

“Just what Genesis did to you. However, those may change with time and the severity of your punishment.”

“And the rewards?”

Commander Hewley leaned down and started stroking Zack’s croch, causing him to groan as he closed his eyes, pressing into the touch before the hand pulled away. He whined in disappointment as he opened his eyes, looking at up with pleading eyes.

“He really does act like a dog,” Rhapsodos said in amusement.

“Do you have any other questions, puppy?”

Zack thought it over. Were there any other questions that he had? Was there anything that they were missing?

“W-what about clothes?”

“Not allowed once you reach the hall of this floor. You will remove them and bring them in here.”

“What’s that-?”

“Take off your clothes and we’ll show you.” Zack shivered at Rhapsodos’s feral grin. “Go on, Puppy. It’s part of the rules.”

Zack looked helplessly at Hewley and Sephiroth who were giving him an expectant look. With a small sniffle and blinking out tears, he slowly stripped until he was only in his boxers. He looked up at the three First Class, only to see expectant looks from all of them. He let out a sob as he slipped off his boxers so that he was naked, his cheeks flushed as he silently cried.

Rhapsodos grabbed the wooden device before crouching down to Zack. He groaned as he felt the soft fingers fondling his balls before the device was clamped around his testicles. It rested against the backs of his thighs, a whimper of pain escaping him as he tried to get up. He was forced to his knees, looking up at the three men with tear stains down his cheeks.

He had never been so humiliated in his entire life. It was bad enough that he was naked and their new pet, but now he couldn’t even stretch his legs out. He never thought that anything would be worse than the hazing he went through as a new cadet.

“Angeal,” Sephiroth said in a soft voice. “May I?”

There was a silent communication that Zack missed with his head being ducked that he hadn’t realized that Sephiroth moved until he saw silver hair draped on the floor. He looked up, his cheeks blushed a dark red as he stared up into the piercing Mako-green eyes.

“Make a fist for me,” Sephiroth said.

With a sigh of defeat, he did as he was told and watched as one of the mitts was put on his hand, attached so he couldn’t pull it off no matter how hard he tried. It happened to his other hand as well, making him completely defenseless.

“You have a week off,” Hewley stated. “During that time, you will be trained in your new role here. You will not have access to your PHS or any communication to other personnel. The humbler and mitts will come off daily, but if I see you trying to stand on this floor without it, you will be punished. Understood?”

Zack nodded, his gaze lowering once again before realizing that Sephiroth’s hand was slowly moving towards his cock. He watched as Sephiroth gripped him gently, slowly stroking him. He moaned softly at the touch before he was laid down on his side. He looked on in confusion before Sephiroth’s fingers returned to stroke him again.

He heard movement before feeling a touch on his backside, making him jump. Hewley softly shushed him as he pressed a finger into Zack, causing the boy to moan loudly. He shifted, trying to fuck himself on the finger and the hold Sephiroth hand on the hardened member before whimpering in pain as the humbler stretched his sack painfully.

“Easy, puppy,” Hewley said. “Just relax and let us do it. This is your reward for being good.”

Zack whimpered and whined from the stimulation. It was too much and he could feel it building up. Before anything could happen, however, Rapsodos’s PHS began sounding, causing them all to frown.

“Sorry, Puppy. It’s time for our meeting.”

The hands pulled away before Zack whimpered in disappointment. Hewley ruffled his hair and asked, “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Zack blushed and shook his head.

“There’s a dog bed over in the corner and one in your bedroom you can use to rest on.”

He nodded and crawled over to the dog bed, curling up on it as the door closed. As soon as he was alone, he buried his face in the over large pillow and let his tears flow. This was so humiliating and the fact that he didn’t want them to stop rewarding him just made it worse.

He was woken up by the door opening, hearing footsteps though he didn’t move. He stared at the door, too afraid to move from the large pillow. He watched apprehensively as they all walked back in, discussing the meeting.

Sephiroth frowned as he stared at Zack, who probably looked like a deer caught by a predator. He had no idea what Sephiroth was looking at, but it made things that much worse.

“Did you move while we were gone?” came the question.

Zack mutely shook his head, afraid of even making a sound. He was too afraid of hurting himself because of the wooden device that pressed against his legs and held his testicles hostage. What else was he supposed to do?

“Do you have to use the restroom?”

He whimpered at the reminder that his bladder was hurting after what felt like forever that they were gone. Hewley looked at him and said, “Come on, Puppy. I’ll take the humbler off so you can use the bathroom.”

Zack slowly crawled over, terrified that he was going to be hurt even after they had pleasured him so much before. The disappointment from them stopping that pleasure was almost as bad as the embarrassment of being treated like a dog.

Hewley took off the wooden device and Zack arched his back, though he didn’t dare stand. He watched apprehensively as Hewley grabbed a length of fabric and connected it to the ring on his collar. He was led by the leash to the bathroom, his cheeks flaming again in embarrassment.

“As I said before, you are allowed to stand in order to use the restroom and wash your hands. This is the only time you are permitted to do so while on this floor. Understood?”

Zack nodded before getting up and glancing over at Commander Hewley. He blushed as the man watched him closely. He turned back to the toilet and had to force his bladder to release -- it had always been shy. As soon as he flushed and washed his hands, the commander stared at him with a hard gaze.

He whimpered as he went back to the floor, crawling out of the room to find Commander Rhapsodos with something new on the table. He noticed it looked almost like a dog’s tail, but it had a... 

Zack gulped as he recognized what it was that they had waiting for him. Nope, absolutely not. He would not let them put a butt plug of all things.

“Come here, puppy,” Rhapsodos said with a smirk.

Zack whimpered and backed away in fear before the leash was tugged. Hewley led him over where he sat on his legs, refusing to give them access to his backside.

Sephiroth moved over and knelt down next to him, running his fingers lightly along the boy’s lower back. He shivered involuntarily at the touch, leaning into it before the fingers moved down to his cheeks. He whimpered fearfully before a finger was gently pressed in, Zack’s back arching as he pressed back. It felt so good and pressed against that sweet spot inside of him.

Sephiroth’s other hand gripped his cock and stroked him. He moaned as he felt the stimulation, trying to fight off the orgasm. He wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to orgasm or if this was all just some ploy.

“You can cum when ever you want,” Sephiroth’s soft voice said.

Zack whimpered before he was unable to hold back any long. He had never felt an orgasm like that before and hoped that he would be able to do it again. As he lay against Sephiroth, he felt something unyielding pressing against his anal passage. He whimpered, trying to pull away only to be held down as it was pushed in, filling him up even if it was less than what he was used to when he bottomed.

“Such a good boy,” Hewley said, cleaning him up. “Are you ready for dinner?”

Zack lazily nodded, still coming down from the high of his orgasm. He didn’t even notice that the humbler was put back on. He was led by the leash over to the dog bowls and stared up with pleading eyes. He didn’t want to do this anymore, he didn’t want to be treated like a pet.

Hewley put down a bowl that had the same food that the others were eating, but it was cut up into bite sized pieces. He watched as they moved over to the table to eat, leaving him where he was. He lay down, curling up so he would hurt himself with the humbler and refused to move or eat. This was so humiliating and becoming worse by the moment.

“Puppy.” He refused to answer to the stupid nickname they had given him. “Zack, you need to eat.”

He refused. He wasn’t going to subject himself to being humiliated even more.

Rhapsodos looked at him and said, “Come here, Puppy.” He shook his head. “I said come here, Zack. Now.”

The dark haired boy whined softly as he pulled himself up and slowly made his way to the crimson commander. The tone in the redhead’s voice was one had had heard when he was angry. It normally meant dodge fireball or suicide drills for hours on end. This time, he knew it meant another form of punishment entirely.

Rhapsodos motioned for him to move under the table. He whimpered as he crawled under and knelt there before the man held out a piece of bread under the table. Zack moved to take it with his hands, forgetting the mitts before it was pulled away.

“Bad puppy,” he was scolded before the piece of bread was offered again. He gingerly took it between his teeth and chewed it, glad that they couldn’t see the dark flush of his cheeks.

Rhapsodos did that the entire meal, feeding him off his own plate before they retired to the living room once more. Zack refused to move from where he was, too afraid of being punished for what had happened and for not eating from his dog bowl.

“Come, puppy,” Sephiroth commanded.

He shook fearfully as he slowly crawled out from under the table, careful of the plug inside of him and the humbler pulling on him. He knew that tone as the one when Sephiroth and Rhapsodos were having a fight. He knew better than to ignore an order with that tone.

He knelt in front of Sephiroth, his gaze lowered before hearing the silver haired general say, “Open your mouth.”

He tensed, shaking his head in refusal. He wasn’t going to open his mouth, he wasn’t going to let them put something inside of it. He already let them put a collar, a butt plug, and a humbler on him. He wasn’t about to let them do something else.

“Open, Zackary.” He shook his head, clenching his jaw shut. “Now or you will find out what means to be punished.”

He turned his back to Sephiroth before he was grabbed by the arm. He cried out as he struggled to get away, saying, “Let me go! This isn’t funny anymore!”

Sephiroth just silently pulled him over his lap and started spanking him. He cried out with each smack, kicking and trying to get away. During one smack, Rhapsodos shoved the ball into his mouth and fastened it around his head. He cried out, trying vainly to escape and shove the ball out with his tongue.

He eventually went slack in the touches, just letting the hits roll off of him before Sephiroth stopped. He didn’t dare move or make a sound for fear of getting hit again. He was sure his legs and ass were on fire.

“You get disobey and you will be punished,” Sephiroth stated.

Zack just nodded in agreement, not moving or making another sound.

“Come here, puppy,” Commander Hewley said.

He slipped off of Sephiroth’s lap, whimpering softly as he crawled over to Hewley. The man looked down at him and asked, “Will you obey now? We don’t want to punish you anymore.”

Zack nodded, staring at the ground before Commander Rhapsodos gave a dramatic yawn and said, “I think it’s bedtime. Do you want me to kennel the puppy?”

Commander Hewley stood up, walking towards the bedrooms as he said, “Come, puppy.”

Zack slowly, hesitantly, crawled after him to the bedroom that was his. He stared at the man as he pointed to the kennel.

The almost Third Class crawled in, his cheeks flushed once more from humiliation, afraid that his cheeks would always have that pink color for the rest of his life.

“Let me know if you need anything tonight,” the Commander told him, petting Zack’s hair.

He looked up in confusion. How was he supposed to do that?

“SOLDIERs have sensitive hearing, the three of us more than others. If you call us from behind that gag, we’ll be able to hear it. Understood?”

Zack could only nod.

“Good boy.”

The door to the kennel was closed and locked before the dark haired man left. The boy curled up on the dog bed that covered the floor, his head resting on the pillow that was in there.

What had he gotten into with this arrangement?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was part one of 4. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
